148849-morning-coffee-0113-10000-club-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I made a lot of board karma this weekend but that was me being grumpy over the paid even "rewards". Not sure being grumpy is what I want to be remembered for. Oh well. Heck the WB's were being cycled so fast I was able to knock out the EG weekly on 6 of my 7 50's including my only Dominion 50 (my first stalker to hit 50 in fact). I even got her several pieces of gear so her ilvl isn't so embarrassing anymore. I tend not to bother with the weekly on Kitty. The only thing she spends EG on these days are Pristine Pigment Pouches and I think she's got all of those dyes now. What saddens me is that without the paid "rewards" this event would have stood on its own merits. What should have been a nice PR-positive event turned into a deserved (IMO) poo-storm. "Snatching defeat from the jaws of victory" as it were. Either way, I'm in wait and see mode. If they do that again in the next several months then it'll be time to move on. -- Unlocked Action Set 4 on Elsa. Bri should have the EG sometime this week to do the same. Elsa picked up a few upgrades from a GA run last week so I need to rune those out. Was hoping to get an Ohmna kill on her over the weekend but I was too beat. Both LJ and Pykke need one Ability Tier Unlock point apiece. LJ needs two AMP unlocks and Pykke needs four. I know I should just suck it up and queue for BG's but I just haven't been in the mood. Kinda hoping for another double Prestige weekend. Also need to run LJ through the four attunement dungeons. RP-wise I wrapped up a plotline for Kitty and accidentally started a side plot (hopefully that won't take so long or get so involved) Killed System Daemons on Friday (that's a relief), Limbo and the Ice wing last night which opened up Maelstrom for us. I sense many deaths for me in the coming weeks. I guess if I can get used to Mordechai I can deal with this. | |} ---- ---- ---- So basically.... adventures? :P I love the Lopp wedding quest chain though, so maybe you can take us through the life of Lopp newlyweds in Whitevale to Lopp divorcees in Malgrave. | |} ---- Well, Adventures aren't solo content, so not exactly. As a solo player, I am out of stuff to do. As an intelligent, professional adult, I realize the Dev Team is under the proverbial gun when it comes to content. Therefore, I thought it would be a fun mental exercise to create short (like 10-20 minutes, tops), scale-able (1-5 players) content that didn't require much (or any) new art assets. Just re-purposed models used to differing affect. And yeah, I chose Wigwalli as my starting point because it seems like it's the SINGULAR UNIVERSALLY LOVED questline in the whole game. :lol: | |} ---- ---- The goal is to pull your raid members mid air and make em fall down. Awards extra loot | |} ---- ---- ---- lol yeah I ended up making my Engi into a Tank when I hit lvl 50 as DPS wise it was just too sluggish. I prefer to be quicker on the attacking front not feel like im attempting to gun waltz with the enemy 1 2 3 shoot...1 2 3 shoot...1 2 3 shoot. I figured if im going to be slow I may aswell just make him a meat shield and be done with it. Luckily as a Tank the Engi can take a heck of alot of punishment it's just not as fun as a Stalker Tank but feels alot more sturdier. Luckily with Slinger im pretty much kept active with managing spell surge and my playstyle of running around shooting things, my guy must look like he has ants in his pants with the amount of running I do. | |} ---- ---- Engi isn't my fav class (not even close) but I don't remember it being all -that- bad. Volatility Injection+Pulse Blast to get you in the zone (between 30 and 70 volatility), Bioshell, dump volatility with Electrocute twice, VI or Bioshell when they come off cooldown. It's more a game of how many mobs you can get in your telegraphs than it is to see how many buttons you can manage to press in a minute. :lol: The class I'm having difficulty with now is medic. Outside of QC everything seems to be a hardcast so I really need to slow down my keypresses. Then again I haven't updated her build since she got to max points. Stalker will always be my thing but my current secondary preference is Esper especially now that they removed most of the ridiculous "must be stationary" requirements. (A plant caster in an action combat game. Somebody needs to rethink their life). | |} ---- ---- you are not alone oli. i know ppl that are awesome healers but couldnt dps to save their lives. I wonder if this is a left/right side brain thing the way this tends to hold true. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #4 is a lot. A LOT. And we both know given Carbines track record that implementing some kind of user controllable script/event system would break about 1000 other things in new and terrible ways. | |} ---- ---- I have tried healing in this game and I would like to say it was a pleasant experience but being a healer is a tough job. Not only are you the first to get an earful when someone dies but people run away from you and you spend most of the time chasing after them. Or maybe that is just me and I need to change my deodorant but fair play to all those that are healers as it's a tough role to play. Unless there Is a trick im missing? Or is the trick to play with people who are good at the game lol. | |} ---- ---- Hard to say really After a while you get used to it, and you can usually predict where your tanks and DPS are going to be standing. (hint : it's always in one telegraph, trust me) So you learn to deal with it. As a slinger we have the huge range advantage though. Gimme a poke if you play on Jabbit Dominion, always happy to have a go with you in a dungeon and see how you heal. usually it boils down to breaking out a pattern or changing one spell or something. | |} ---- Haha well that's one trick. With healing, it also always pays to be one step (or multiple steps) ahead of the game - that includes boss abilities/telegraphs and players. The latter is harder if you're playing with people whose style you're not familiar with, but even then you'll know where the red will be - and where they're likely to be. It also takes a lot of grooming a fast reaction time; unlike in other MMOs, there's not much in the way of proactive healing in WildStar, with a few exceptions like making sure you have psi points available for a big hit you know is coming or whatever. (Which I totally miss... I was discipline priest all the way in WoW and loved preparing for damage I knew was coming and then watching all my absorbs eat it, instead of my party/raid's health bars. xD I've actually tried using the Guardian 8/8 bonus in such a way, but I'm not really sure how effective it is. Not exactly having mana issues, so it certainly can't hurt haha.) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- For me I think its because ive normally always been DPS or a Tank in games ive played. The last time I was a healer was in Warhammer Online with my Rune Priest, but if I had my choice I prefer Tank simply because its what im used to. I played the tank role alot in other games and I mainly got more into the DPS side in GW2 as that spoiled me a little on the DPS front as everyone was doing dungeons in Zerker gear which is the main DPS armor so you never really had to worry about anything else. But call me a glutton for punishment I prefer being the meat shield and I know quite well how great it is having a really good healer in your corner as without a good healer it makes the tanks job a hell of alot harder. Edited January 12, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- Goes both ways - a good tank makes the healer's job infinitely easier. :D The hardest part about being a tank for me is having the "leader" personality(?), as well as needing to know the encounters better than your DPS counterpart. | |} ---- ---- ---- While not entirely untrue, we have already seen examples of people doing stuff like this. Katia has created macros and such that allow her create "scripted" events in housing, mostly by auto moving decor pieces and such when certain inputs occur. For me I've always been dps. I've never enjoyed healing and I do like tanking with specific classes/games/etc that allow for a particular style of play. But standing there while the boss wails on you for 10 minutes (most raid fights in WS) isn't exactly my idea of a good time. Not to say I'm not doing the exact same thing on dps (just me doing the wailing), but generally I do enjoy things like controlling adds and positioning correctly to get maximum damage, avoid telegraphs, that sort of thing. Edited January 12, 2016 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- I used to could do it all in swtor (not a shining example by any means).... at my (and not proud of this by any means) prime I had 12 55's (all imperials and dark 5) for every advanced class they had. At a certain point it comes down to predicting and waiting to blow your cooldowns for that big damage when healing. Healing has a rotation (albeit a loose one) as well as dps, mostly a matter of getting used to it and repetition. With WS's telegraph system that adds another wrinkle as well but at the end of the day it's all about practice. After swtor though, man oh man did I gain a new respect for what tanks and healers have to put up with. Also if you play swtor and are a healer, NO YOU DON'T NEED A GUARD......you cupcake. I always loved getting complemented by the tank or healer though, always made my day. I was more speaking to Oli, but your comment spurred me to type Foul :P. Edited January 12, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ahaha some serious respect for BH healers when they didn't get the buffs they have/had now, definitely had to know your stuff. They are right when they say healing is an art and dps is a science :P Edited January 12, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- It's kinda what put me off! I am a healer through and through. As much as I like the look of force master/summoner I just... urgh... I need to heal things D: So yeah, I dunno I think I will wait for other MMOs and try them out. Maybe. Mayyyybe. | |} ---- tom. | |} ---- Stop being so difficult Syl. Starshard Crater server, you, me and lots of fun | |} ---- SWTOR was another one of the many mmo's I seem to have bounced around. I was a Vanguard in TOR and that pretty much lived upto my playstyles I prefer as I was able to run DPS with going up the Assault tree or being a Tank with going up Shield Specialist tree. Although near the end of my time in TOR the tank side got hit with the nerf bat before assault did which I could never understand as I also done PVP and with assault you pretty much facerolled everyone and it was surprising to see the tank side hit first. Eventually though Vanguard did get hit hard and as I no longer play I have no idea on the current state of the class. I enjoyed the story of TOR and level 1-49 was a fun experience for me I just disliked endgame alot in TOR and as such I ended up leaving, I looked back when f2p hit but I saw how restricting it was and alarm bell's started ringing that it was just going to be a money grab and ive yet to see anything to alter my opinion on that one. Edited January 12, 2016 by Scarran | |} ----